


How to be a good boy with your hands tied

by theladyoftheironthrone



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, and there maybe some more in the next chapter idk yet, and this is all consensual, it kinda sounds like eggsys underage but hes not i swear, somewhat like not to hardcore hes just wearing his collar, they both want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyoftheironthrone/pseuds/theladyoftheironthrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy gets a little treat after a long day at work.<br/>Honestly I suck at summaries and this is just a little snippet of what's to come for our dear boy Eggsy. I do hope you enjoy is though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Eggsy, look at me. Have you been a good boy today?" Harry ask taking the tip of his umbrella pushing Eggsy's head up to look him in the eyes.  
"Ye...yes. Yes, sir" Eggsy stumbles out. Barely audible above his heavy breathing.  
"Good boy." Harry says giving eggsy a pat on the head tuning his fingers through his soft hair. "Do you think you deserve an award for being such a good boy for Daddy?"  
Eggsy looked at Harry pulling at the ropes that bound him to the desk. "Ye...yes Daddy! Puh..p please daddy I want my reward." Eggsy barely mumbles out the sentence before Harrys hands are around his face. "Such a good boy. Maybe you'll get something extra special tonight" Harry runs his hand down Eggsy chest slowly tracing the defined muscles and scars that litter Eggsy's body from previous missions. "Such a beautiful boy. Do you know how much Daddy wants you?" Eggsy nods yes. and with a quick flick of his wrist Harry pulls on the chain connected to Eggsy's neck. "Words boy. I like it when you speak for me. " Eggsy gasps at the suddenness of metal biting into his skin. "Yes daddy I know how much you want me" Eggsy barely breathes out before Harry has him pulled up onto the desk.  
"Now listen to me my good boy. You will not speak, you will not moan, and you will not cum unless I tell you to. Break any of those rules and it will not be pleasant. Nod if you understand me. " Harry asks  
Eggsy just shakes his head yes. Feeling his already swollen cock getting harder by the minute.  
"Good boy. Now lets begin." Harry whispers in Eggsy's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy get some much needed attention and care after a long day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to my little drabble of hartwin. I do hope you enjoy it. It has been awhile since of written this kind of story so i do hope it isn't to bad.

Eggsy heard the pop of Harry's trousers being unbutton and the ping of them hitting the floor. He knew what he was going to get when Harry spun him around and bent him over his desk the edge of it biting into the soft skin of his stomach. He let out a feverish moan silencing himself in the process for the fear of coming undone.  
"Fuck my beautiful boy. It's been so long since I've had you like this. I don't know why I don't do it more often"Harry slid his hand over Eggsy as, kneading the soft skin under his callused fingers. Keeping one hand securely on the leash attached to Eggsy neck Harry began to work Eggsy open. Slowly at first one finger at a time. Entering him as softly and gently as he had the first time months ago. When he first had his boy spread open for him.With a breath of words of endearment into Eggsy ear Harry slipped his fingers out of Eggs's opening and slammed himself into Eggsy's begging ass. Eggsy bit down on his check to control the outburst he was going to have. Harry saw Eggsy's jaw tighten and he silenced him with a quick pull of the leash. "That's right my good boy. Don't make a sound for daddy." Harry whispered into Eggsy's ear.  
Eggsy barely heard it over his labored breathing and the intense need to release himself coming from his core.  
Harry could feel that the boy was doing all he could do to maintain control with each slam of their bodies coming together. He had wanted the boy for so long and now that he could have him he wanted Eggsy to feel the desire that had been pent up for so long.  
Eggsy now attempted to grip the edge of the desk to no avail the ropes holding him into place. He let out a whimper and whining "Fuck me daddy" escaped his mouth.  
"Now my dear boy isn't that what I'm doing to you? Fucking, correct?" Harry dug his nails into Eggsy's thigh waiting for the answer he wanted. "Answer me my boy. Use your words. Now."  
Eggsy whole body shuddered as Harry's nails dug marks into his skin. "Yes...sss da.d..daddy." Eggsy could barely get the words out. He knew how close he was and at the pace Harry was going at it wouldn't be long before he completely lost himself.  
"That's my good boy." Harry said into Eggsy ear. Trailing kisses and rough nips at the skin on Eggsy's neck. He knew how close the boy was and with one hard thrust of his hips Harry reached around and took hold of Eggsy's fully hard cock.  
Eggsy jerked back against Harry arching his back at the rough stroke of his cock he couldn't control himself anymore. Coming undone at the seams as Harry stroked his cock. Feeling Harry's hand on his cock had completely tore him apart. He knew he wasn't suppose to but he couldn't control himself.  
Harry pulled the boy against him resting his head on Eggsy's shoulder. Kissing the tender skin at his throat. "I thought I told you to ask permission before you came?" Harry growled still stroking the now overly sensitive head of Eggsy's cock.  
"I...I..I'm so sorry daddy." Eggsy said gasping for breath as his body still shook from his orgasm pushing him into seeing stars.  
Harry began to unwrap the ropes that bound Eggsy to the desk. "You know what happens if you don't ask first." Harry rubbed his thumb over the welts that had appeared on Eggsy's wrists. Harry slipped his hand up to Eggsy's throat giving a light tug on the chain attached to Eggsy'S neck he pulled the boy off the desk leading him to the chair in the corner of his office. Harry sat down bringing Eggsy to his knees with him. "Do you know what's about to happen Eggsy?" Harry asked cupping Eggsy chin and tilting his face up to look into his eyes. Eggsy nodded and leaned into Eggsy's hand nipping lightly at Harry's palm. Harry smiled down at him "Well then it's time for you to be over my knee don't you think?" Eggsy smiled and pushed himself off of his knees and slowly lowered himself on to Harry's lap bracing his arms on the side of the chair. He could feel Harry's cock against his stomach making him want to reach down and grab it to feel the taut skin over Harry's thick hardness. "WACK!" The first hand was brought down harshly against his ass drawing him out of his thoughts and making him gasp for air. "One." counted Harry and with a clap of his hand against Eggsy's ass cheek the second spanking was delivered. Harry could feel the boy squirm against the arm holding him in place."Count with me my dear boy. Let me hear that lovely voice of yours as I punish you." Eggsy just nodded his head in response letting out a slight haggard breath in the process. 'WACK!' "Th..three." Eggsy groaned at the flesh on flesh impact that was coming against his rear. "Fucc...ckkkk FOUR!"Eggsy screamed. Harry continued to give Eggsy a few more slaps before he gave Eggsy his final one. "Thirteen!" Eggsy sputtered out attempting to hold himself together. Harry patted Eggsy's ass rubbing the red welts that were beginning to form on his perfect skin. He pulled Eggsy into his lap by the metal chain curling him around his body with one hand behind Eggsy's back and the other cupping his head. "You were very good today my dear boy. You took your punishment very well. I do believe you deserve some rest now. Don't you believe so?" Eggsy nodded rubbing his head into Harry's shoulder looking at him through heavy lidded eye "Yes daddy, please." Harry smiled down at him looking into the beautiful eyes of the boy he called his own. "Then I guess we should get to bed then." and with a kiss to the forehead and firm grasp around Eggsy, Harry carried him into the room they called their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this is the end. I'm thinking of either writing more hartwin but possibly an au you with more plot and adorable hartwin moment but i'm also thinking about writing some eggsy/charlie. I know gross but i'm slowly sinking to that level and i feel like i should just go ahead and sink to the bottom of the trash can. So honestly give me suggestions for what you would like to see more of.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the begging of Eggsy adventure after work. It will be slightly more graphic in the next chapter so if that's not your thing just stop here and imagine the rest. I know this was also extremely short but I promise it will be longer in the next chapter. Right now I am trying to revise it and fix all my mistakes I made in it. Which is what happens when you decide to write porn at 1 in the morning on absolutely no rest at all.


End file.
